Through Anothers Eyes
by Kellyx0x
Summary: Draco wants Hermione to see what its like on the other side of the war. A fatal accident may bind them together for eternity or seperate them till a long awaited death. [stupid summary, its better, read on please]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot of this story is owned by JKR**

**A/n: I know, I know. I'm already starting a third story and I'm not even done with the first! Things tend to loose my interest, but they will all be finished sooner or later! This is AU, 7th year, HDr**

Darkness extended over the hushed Hogwarts grounds, the moonlight casting a pale glow over the face of Draco Malfoy. In a few more weeks summer would begin; and soon he would be going home to a house filled with Death Eaters and killings. Soon back to his life as a murderer would start up once more and he would have to continue in his savage ways.

No one understood that being a Death Eater isn't what he wanted with his life. He didn't want to be ruled by one and have to succumb to all of the Dark Lords wishes. Draco couldn't put his life on the line for someone else; he was simply to selfish. All of his life he never had to look out for anyone but himself. Constantly being punished by his father for the smallest things, the smallest mess ups, sometimes things he didn't even do.

His house couldn't even be considered a home. Draco's only home was Hogwarts. Even there he sometimes felt like an outcast. The only people he was somewhat close with that Crabbe and Goyle but those two couldn't tell a rock from a cupcake if it hit them in the face, and even then he would try to eat it.

The one person he admired in anyway hated him. And really, it was no one's fault but his own. If only she wasn't in Gryffindor and if only she wasn't friends with that goddamn Potter and Weasley, then he could actually talk to her. Deep down he liked her. No, not in a fancying type of way but he liked the fact that she was smart and could actually answer questions in the class. Half of those nitwits had no idea what was going on.

It was only too bad that her smarts would go to the light side of this war. They could really be used on his side. He didn't really want to fight at all but if he had to, he knew it would be for the Dark Lord and he knew the side he was on would prevail. It would definitely be a pity to loose such a great mind. There had to be a way to make her see.

Draco hopped up from the ledge he was sitting on and paced down the hallway towards the Head's common room. He knew she would be in there on the couch reading right about now. She always was. He had learned that from spending the year there with her. One hell of a long year if you asked him.

He quickened his steps as the portrait neared his vision line. "**_Bloody Rose_**" He whispered to the portrait and it swung open. Sure enough there was Granger laying on the couch, reading her book by the firelight. Typical of her to be doing that and it was only 9:30 so she was sure to be there well past midnight finishing the book. Good, that gave him time to think of something.

He swept past her into his room. They rarely spoke to each other unless they had too and in this case they didn't so he minded his own business for now, and so did she. His door slammed behind him and the pale figure collapsed on the bed sighing in deep thought. There were many things he could do while there still remained the many that he couldn't.

It wasn't as if he could walk in there and say "_Granger I want you to listen to what I have to say on the Dark side of the war, my side, or rather my forced side_." Then she would tell him if only he would go to Dumbledore, then everything would be okay for him. You know, because great old Dumbledore would protect him. Silly girl, she didn't understand he didn't have a choice and it wasn't because of it father. He, himself, was a dark creature, under no one else's pretences. The light side simply wouldn't have him.

Draco walked over to the window sill and opened the glass so that the frigid night air could penetrate the bedroom. Hopping up he crotched on the edge, his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. Once again he was out here in the cold, looking and waiting for something. His silver eyes blackened for a moment before turning back to his natural color as he flew off into the distance. He would make her understand, somehow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Through Another's Eyes**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**A/n: Thank you to 666Morgan LaFey777 and Alenor for great reviews!**

Hermione yawned and rose from her bed, stretching out she didn't feel the softness of her blanket nor her bed. Upon realization of this her eyes opened quickly and a sigh of relief escaped. She had fallen asleep on the couch; the fire burning down to ambers was something she expected to see but what she didn't was a silent Draco Malfoy.

He sat there watching the ambers, their red spark danced in his grey eyes. And when he noticed she was awake they changed their stare to her.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked in an almost urgent whisper. Something about this didn't give her a good feeling. Something just wasn't right.

But Draco didn't speak he just continued to stare at her. It sent shivers up and down his spine. A shadow was cast across his face but his eyes still managed to gleam out through the darkness.

Hermione stood now.

"I think you should go to bed Malfoy. Get some rest; you look like you need it. And in the morning you can take a nice warm shower."

She added the last part on when she saw the state of him. There was dirt everywhere. It looked as if he had gotten in a terrible fight and in a way came out the victor, because Hermione noticed it wasn't human blood on him but that of another creature.

With a final breath Hermione made a sprint to her room. Draco was really scaring her. She had never seen him like that before.

The evil gleam in his eyes, his whole aura gave off the feeling of being crazy. It was like her could jump up and rip her head off at any moment.

As she slid down the door in her room she heard Malfoy enter his own room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Now she could sleep peacefully and maybe in the morning she would find out it was all a terrible dream.

Creeping into bed it wasn't long before Hermione neither fell asleep nor before another presence was known to her room.

He stood above her and looked down at her form. How peacefully she slept, so blissfully unaware. How lucky was she, to not know the true horrors of being something different; being on the dark side in a whole new sense.

He left the way he came, through the window and shut if carefully behind him. Let her sleep warm tonight, for it may be her last.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed but couldn't help but let an odd sensation overcome her and lead her to feeling something was different.

She shrugged it off for the time being and made her way down to the great hall where she joined Harry and Ron for breakfast. It was a Monday morning and apparently it would be time for a new assignment in Potions.

New assignments never meant anything good, especially in Potions class. That man lived to be their end.

Hermione went over her encounter with Harry and Ron, the found it strange but passed it off as Malfoy being Malfoy and just trying to scare her.

She left out the part about the blood strewn over his clothes.

Before any of them realized it the warning bell rang and it was time to get to Potions.

They took their normal seats near each other and chattered until the door slammed shut and Professor Snape sauntered in.

"Today, students, there will be a new assignment. I know you will be enjoying this"

His voice was sarcastic and something about it sent a shiver down Hermione's spine.


	3. Chapter 2

**Through Another's Eyes**

****

****

**Chapter Two**

****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

A/n: This story might go on pause for a little bit. I want to finish up Pandemonium first.

A click of Snape's wand later, all the notes were written on the chalk board and everyone seemed to groan in disappointment. Everyone except Hermione of course, she was always up for a new challenge and anything to do with school work was fine with her.

_For your next assignment you will be creating a potion activated by a spell. This project will extend a months time and you will be working closely with a partner. You partners are listed below._

_Parvarti Patil and Malcolm Baddock_

_Euan Abercrombie and Millicent Bulstrode_

_Harry Potter and Vincent Crabbe_

_Ronald Weasely and Gregory Goyle_

_Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnegan _

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

That's where Hermione stopped reading and let out a groan. She was with Malfoy of all people! Why her? Hermione sighed and looked over towards him. He looked quiet content with himself and unbothered. Typical.

_The potion must either be digested or come in physical contact with the person it will be working on. Then __with a single word spell it will be activated. You must come up with all the variables and such to go along with the spell. If you are unaware of how to create a spell, it is suggested you check a book out of the library along with books on creating potions. This project will be done on your own time and is completely up to you to finish and figure out._

Okay, so it wasn't too hard. Hermione already knew how to create potions and would need a refresher on spell making but that was about it. Her glance fell over to Malfoy again. He didn't even write down any notes. It was of a typical male, especially a typical Malfoy, to try and push the entire work load on her. This simply wouldn't be accepted.

Malfoy on the other hand wasn't paying attention to anything Professor Snape had to say and really he didn't care. Snape wasn't going to take points off of his house or give him a detention because he was his favorite student. His mind was focused on Granger. He found himself being drawn to her presence.

Draco was busy trying to figure out why he had such an infatuation with this girl, he didn't about her non-stop, but when they were in class or when he saw her it just was impossible to get her off his mind. There was a small noise of books being placed on the desk beside and his head turned. Granger. She was sitting down next to him huffing and puffing, mumbling something incoherent.

"**Problem Granger?**"

He asked with a smirk, the girl turned towards him face red with some kind of suppressed anger. His smirk widened and he leaned back in his chair.

"**Yes Actually, I do have a problem, _Malfoy_. And that problem is _you_, I suggest you write down the details on the board and help me out otherwise I won't do anything and we can both receive failing marks. I can do with one and still come out on top while you cannot. Get the picture?**"

Hermione said it all in one breath as if she were planning it out. Draco knew she was lying about not doing it but smirked and got out a scroll. With a wave of his wand everything was copied and he turned once more towards the girl.

"**Did you plan that little speech out, Mudblood? It must have taken a lot of work**."

Hermione looked as if she was going to say something more but Draco thought faster and covered her lips with a finger. She looked absolutely repulsed that he was touching her but it didn't bother him any. She'd have to get used to it either way, if he was going to go through with his plan.

"**Meet me tonight in the library, right after dinner so we can get started with this and get i****t over as quickly as possible. As much as you do not want to work with me you have no other options and believe me there is no place in the circles of hell that I would want too work with you.**"

"**Did you plan that out ferret? It must have taken you all night."**

The memories of what happened came flooding back and Hermione eyed him funny. What was he doing last night? She made a mental note to go look up the type of blood that was on his shirt.

"**What were you doing last night, anyway?**"

For a moment Hermione thought that he was stumped, his mouth opened a few times before stopping. He knew what she was talking about but at the same time had no clue how she had found out. What had she seen?

"**I don't know what you are talking about, mudblood**"

Was the only response he could think of quickly enough, so that she had a chance of believing him. This was major black mail if she found out his secret. There was a good chance she could too; Hermione was one of the smartest witches in their time.

The girls eyebrow rose up on an angle as she eyed him carefully looking for any signs of doubt or uncertainty. But just like everyone else, she couldn't read him. Giving up with a "**Hmph**" She stood and gathered her books.

"**Don't forget tonight Malfoy, and don't worry I will figure out your secret ferret, if it's the last****thing I do**"

With her final words she stalked off down the corridor to her next class.

And the thing that scared Draco the most was that she was perfectly capable of doing so. If he was exposed…there was no telling what could happen. He could be killed, used for what he is. He could be pushed around, degraded. A Malfoy certainly wasn't degraded.

What if the Dark Lord found out?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Through Another's Eyes**_

_**By: Kellyx0x**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be wasting my time on here, now would I?**_

_**A/n: I just wanted to let you all know that, Updates on here and ETCAS will be slower because I want to finish Pandemonium first. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

The last class of the day ended and Hermione found herself walking up to Gryffindor tower with Harry and Ron flanked on either side of her. They parted at the top of the staircase, the boys heading towards the Fat Lady Portrait while Hermione headed towards one down the opposite Hallway. A portrait of a rose with a fairy mingling about appeared in front of her and she whispered the password to it.

"_Bloody Rose"_

When she entered nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Draco was lounging on the couch staring at the fire, the books she had opened earlier today were strewn across the floor still right where she left them, and her painting still seemed to be intact. Life was going smoothly.

Hermione tossed her backpack on her bed and jogged towards the door leading out to the corridor. Harry and Ron would be waiting for her in the Entrance Hall.

"_Remember Granger, Tonight after dinner in the library."_

"_Uh, yeah right. I'll be waiting by the Potions section. Bye Malfoy."_

"_Later Granger"_

That had to be the most civilized conversation they ever had, Hermione pondered jumping down the steps two at a time, towards Ron and Harry. Ron looked rather annoyed in having to wait. That boy and his food, they had to be inseparable. Harry merely looked amused while watching Ron fidget around but kept insisting they wait for Hermione. Maybe this was Harry's means of torturing Ron.

How cruel.

How funny.

Ron scowled at Harry, play punching him in the arm. The duo laughed and Hermione smiled as she joined them at the doors.

"_Took you long enough 'Mione"_

Ron grumbled, practically running to the House table. Harry stayed next to Hermione, lazily walking to the table. It was a time to relax. Ron was already digging in by the time they reached the table, which was only moments after Ron did, mind you.

"_Ronald Weasley! Slow down before you choke!"_

Commanded Hermione in a voice eerily similar to McGonagal's. Ron and Harry simultaneously shivered then laughed. Hermione just rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out in a child-like gesture.

After dinner the boys offered to walk her back to the Head Dorm, but Hermione told them that she had to go to the library to meet Malfoy, and no they didn't need to join her and no they didn't need to beat him up for her. Hermione had to promise to let them know if he did anything right away, before they would let her go. But that's what you get for having best friends who are guys. Over-protectiveness.

This must be what Ginny feels like. Hermione felt a pang of pity for her and made a mental note to talk to her about getting them off her back. It was a wonder any guy dare approach her with Ron around. Him and that damn temper. It must run in the family.

Walking slowly, Hermione found her self in the Potions section of the library. Malfoy was no where in site. Typical Malfoy, always dawdling. Waiting till the last minuet to get something done, right? Well that's what just about every guy she knew was like.

Since he wasn't there Hermione figured she'd go over to the section on spell making and grab a few books. That way they wouldn't have to venture away too far and Malfoy wouldn't wander off. Boys had the tendency to do that too.

Obviously, Hermione didn't know Draco very well.

Upon returning Hermione found Malfoy leaning back in his chair with his legs propped up on the desk. He was occasionally flicking some invisible dusk particles off himself. She found herself staring.

"_I know I'm irresistible Granger, I think we have established that already but please do sit down. Your staring truly does make me uncomfortable. And either way we need to get to work. I can always get you a photograph, they last a lot longer and move. Oh what's that saying you muggles use? Kill two owls with one stone? Oh something like that."_

Apparently, Malfoy like to ramble on. Probably just to hear himself talk.

"_Well did you hear me? SIT!"_

And Hermione found herself complying, whether it was out of curiosity or astonishment, we may never know.

"_Yeah, yeah well I got us some books on spell making, in case you don't know how and I believe we will find everything we need her for the potion aspect of our project. As you said I want to get this done as quickly and as painlessly as possible."_

When she finished talking Draco was staring at her, looking as if he was in another galaxy. What happened to the Malfoy she say a few seconds ago?

"_Earth to Malfoy"_

She waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed it.

"_Don't do that"_

"_And why not? You were zoning out"_

"_Because I said so"_

"_And when do I ever listen to anything you say?"_

"_Since now"_

"_Oh that's just great Malfoy, think I'm going to listen. Ha!"_

"_You'll listen when I make you"_

He squeezed her wrist just hard enough to make it hurt.

"_Stop it Malfoy, that hurts"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because I said so! And it hurts!"_

"_And when do I ever listen to anything you say?"  
_

Hermione growled. Bad sign. She realized what he was doing and didn't like it one bit. He was backing her into a corner, making it so she looked like a hypocrite. Oh this wouldn't do, not one bit. Hermione wretched her wrist from his grasp and rubbed it, egging the pain away.

"_You stupid git"_

"_You stupid mudblood"_

"_I thought I told you not to call me that!"_

"_I don't recall"_

"_Well then I'm telling you now! Don't! Now do you want to get this work done or not?"_

"_I don't know this is rather amusing. You getting all worked up."_

"_This is SO not funny Malfoy!"_

"_Yes it is"_

"_No it's not! _

"Yes it is"

"_NO ITS NOT!"_

Madame Pince sent them a warning glare. Malfoy smirked back, before turning his attention back on Hermione. This was the highlight of his day. Annoying Granger. These stupid things really got to her didn't they? What did she care about what people thought of her?

"_Yes it is"_

"_ARGH!"_

Hermione slammed some books down, getting ready to say something else, but Malfoy cut her off.

"_You know Granger, for such a bookworm, you should know by now that taking your anger out on books doesn't solve anything"_

He finished with a yawn, folding his arms over his chest and grinning, yes grinning, at her. What was the world coming too?

"_That's it Malfoy I'm leaving!"_

Hermione hastily began throwing things in her bag. Malfoy stood up lazily and when she was about to turn to leave he grabbed her bag from her , holding it behind him.

"_Malfoy give that here!"_

Hermione hollered, If the librarian hadn't been in the other half of the library they would have been kicked out right away.

"_Hmmm…No."_

He threw a few more books in her bag.

"_Look in these Granger, It'll do you some good to make notes on Spell making. I know how to do them, but obviously since you got the books, you need the help."_

Hermione glared daggers at him and reached for the bag again, except this time Malfoy grabbed her pulling her body close to him.

"_Malfoy you stupid git, let go!"_

Her voice was furious as she peered up at him, eyes anger and fists clenched.

Malfoy found himself leaning down closer and closer to her face, their lips touched. Hers so soft against his, it was like an electric shock passing between the too. They brushed ever so softly again before he began to put a little more into the kiss, pressing ever so gently. Hermione seemed frozen standing there but her lips gave and moved slowly with his.

They broke off with a jolt at the same time and he tossed her backpack at her, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Hermione caught it and ran from the library.

Draco really wanted her to see, see everything from his point of view now. He wanted to take her along for the ride and show her what it was like to really have no place. Maybe then she'd understand him somewhat.

And he now had the perfect way.

Hopefully she'd talk to him again.

He sauntered from the library and headed towards the Slytherin common room where he would catch some well deserved R&R before the morning came once more. It always seemed to come. It the only constant in his life. No matter what, he knew that there would always be a tomorrow, the sun would always rise. With or without him.

And hours later, it did.

Draco's mornings consisted of books. Mounds and mounds of books. He was researching, finding what different ingredients would be used for and which ones would be helpful in the potion he wanted to make.

He wanted to make a somewhat diluted form of the Polyjuice Potion. But instead of drinking it and turning into another person's twin you wore it, it would be activated by a charm and you could change into whatever you liked. Something like a metamorphous and an Illusion charm combined.

It was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

And it just so happened that Hermione stumbled upon him in the library behind a pile of books. For a few moment's she stood and looked at him curiously. He seemed so deep in his book. She placed a note on top of one and left the library without a word.

Moment's later, when Draco was switching books he found it.

_D.M.,_

_I don't know what you meant by the kiss last night, nor do I think I want to know. But I am telling you right now that none of that will happen again. We will finish this damned project as quickly and precisely as possible. What were you thinking when you did that? Did you think it would be funny to degrade a mudblood? Were you trying to make fun of me? What is your goddamn problem you stupid git! If Harry and Ron knew they would kill you! _(Of course she brings the Weasel and Scar Head into it, Draco sighed) _You better watch it Draco Malfoy. If you ever try touching me with your foul hands ever again I will not hesitate to hex you. _

_Meet me tonight in the library at 7 o'clock sharp. I will be waiting._

_Truly NOT yours,  
_

_H. G._

Truthfully, Draco didn't know why he did it either.

But Seven O'clock it was. Draco checked out a few helpful books and headed towards breakfast. A nice cold cup of pumpkin juice sounded refreshing right about now.

_**A/n:**_

_**I had a lot of fun with this chapter but I'm not sure how great their first kiss was. -sighs-. But I know where this fiction is going now! Yeay! Well, I would make this longer but its 3 in the morning and I have to get up by 8. Later.**_

_**Ohhh, next day! I'm on here writing, again. I've decided that this fiction wont be based anything on HBP because it would contain spoilers then and what fun would that be for those who didn't read it yet?**_

_**Thank you: Morgan Lafey, Draco's girl, Five Star, Biofreak, and Alenor for the lovely reviews.**_


End file.
